Criss-Cross
by Twilight-gotaluvthemall
Summary: Who would have thought Paul would have a little sister that was nothing like him? I don't really have something for this, but i swear its better then it sounds. So please Read and see for yourself...Rated M for language and random lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO I am having a little trouble continuing Blue Eyes. I am looking for a Beta who can help me finish the story, i will be giving it a week before I will be taking it down. I will take it down and try to continue it on my own spare time and I warn that it may be revised to help me finish it.**

**But in the meantime, please enjoy this story...my very first OC so i hope you like it. **

Imagine being in love with someone for as long as you knew what love was and how it felt. IMagine that person loving your best friend, the way you want them to love you.

I know I should stop and try to move on, to think of a better way to spend my days besides dreaming of a life with him. Thinking of what it would be like to be kissed by him or even loved by him for just a second. I know I should just let them be happy but how can I when he is all I think about.

Its strange knowing that the one person i can tell anything too is the one person I can't confide in about him. You would think she would have guessed it right? Well I guess he isn't the only clueless one in this threesome.

But if you wish enough and hard enough on a star, your wish might finally come true. Too bad it only took a Vampire, Imprinting, and Summer to fit the pieces together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO here is the first chapter...please let me know what you think. Questions? Comments? You know what to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Twilight, it belongs to S.M**

I woke up before the sun, as usual, and decided on a morning run.

The breeze was surprisingly warm for this time of day, especially when you live in a place like this. Where it constantly rains or snows and the sun is rare. Even though this place was gloomy and "dry," so to speak, it is so full of life and wonders too.

I live on a small reservation in the state of Washington called La Push. Its warmer here then the little town nearby called Forks, where my best friend Bella lives; I'll get to her later. There is an endless amount of trees that always seems to pull me in, no matter how long I explore them. The beach is always full of life and excitement as the waves crash down on them.

The sky is always blue, except the occasional rain or storm, but it's always beautiful here. Sometimes I wish I never have to leave this place but sadly school is not here and I only get to live here 3 moths out of 12. I live with my mother on another reservation not too far from here but far enough where I can't visit everyday, or every week.

I only get to come here during the summer full-time because my brother lives out here. He's kind of grouchy most of the time but I know the side of him that is soft and caring, sometimes I wish he would show it more often. Him and his gang of friends have become my second family since my cousin Sam got married. He's offered to let me move in with him when I finished high school next year. I wasn't going to switch schools my senior year, even if I was already 18.

I was really excited that I was going to live here everyday, I wanted to stay here forever, which was good because my whole family was here. My brother, my cousin, my half cousin, and my dog. Mom was allergic to him so Paul said I could keep it with him, he sends me pictures of my white wolf everyday. My heart aches at the fact that he was getting so big and sometimes it takes hours before he finally remembers who I am.

My family isn't the only people out here that I really care about. There is my new cousin-in-law's, cousins Leah and Seth, my best friends Quill and Jake, Sam's younger half-brother Embry, Bella, her older sister Kim, and her fiance Jared. Let me tell you a little about each of them.

Sam is my eldest cousin by far; he's 23 with jet black hair and jet black eyes. He married Emily about a year ago when he finally got over his ex of 4 years, Leah. Sometimes I wish Leah and Sam had stayed together because they were a great couple. Emily is a little too cheery and I feel like she always has something to hide, besides the fact that she stole Sam from her own cousin. Anyway, Sam is sweet but he has a real tough backbone and won't mind putting his foot down if he needs to. I know that I can always go to him if I need help and he won't judge me.

I don't really like Emily and most of the time I can't figure it out, but something about her rubs me the wrong way. She has dark wavy brown hair and the lightest brown eyes I have ever seen. She ran into a bear when she was younger so she has 3 jagged scars on the left side of her face. I bet she would be really pretty if she didn't have them, but I don't judge on what she looks like but how she acts. And she is way too nice for my liking.

Leah is full of anger but I think i bring out the best in her since I can always get her to smile and be nice. I know she misses Sam a lot and I know seeing him with Emily hurts her more than anyone will ever know. She's very loyal and I always use her in a fight if the odds are against me. Leah has dark brown hair with hazel eyes just like her younger brother Seth. That kid is the total opposite of his sister, except looks. He has the biggest bubbly personality I know of and I can't be around him for very long. We get along great and I think he's sweet but sometimes, he's just a little too sweet.

Quill, Embry, and Jake are like the three stooges. They are always together and are always doing something funny or something they know they shouldn't. Quill is the oldest of the three at age 19 with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Jake comes next at almost 19 with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Embry is the baby at age 18 with jet black hair like his older brother but for some reason he has blue eyes. Even though Quill is the oldest, Jake is the tallest and he is the biggest in the muscle department.

Kim is a little bitch who will do anything to get what she wants. Jared for example. Him and Bella had been dating and were hot and heavy until Kim came along and decided she wanted him. She will do anything to make Bella feel bad about herself which is why Bella is so shy and self-conscious. I actually got into a fight with Kim one time and now she always walks out a room when i walk in and she will never talk down to Bella. I would rather her just go back to living with their mom. I don't really know much about Jared but I do know that he is 20 with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

Now...

Bella...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Sorry those last two were a little boring, but this one picks up.**

**Disclaimer: You already know! I own nothing!**

"Jacy." I could hear someone calling my name but I couldn't see anyone. I ignored them and continued down the road toward home. "Hey, Jacy. Didn't you hear me calling you?" It was my best friend Jake and the love of my life. I blushed as I saw him without a shirt even though I've seen him like this a million times.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you. Morning run?" I asked and turned in to my driveway.

"Yea, what about you?" He was slightly breathless and I could tell he had a long run.

"Same but I went into the forest a little ways to clear my head."

"That's nice, maybe I should run with you sometime. Did you hear, Bella's moving back." I stopped at my door, I couldn't face him. He sounded really happy about that and I was too but a part of me hated it.

"Really? I miss her." I smiled at him after a second.

Bella Swan was the only girlfriend I had in this town, Leah was cool but I didn't really hangout with her much since she tried to avoid Sam's house as much as possible. She was my opposite in everything from looks to smarts to taste in guys. But I loved her non the same and I would protect her until I died.

"Me too." He said with his big heart winning crooked smile. I wish he would give me that smile but sadly, Bella is always on the receiving end.

"I should get inside. I have to shower and stuff." I said and gave him a hug before going inside. I looked back to see him frown as he took off.

I walked into my room and found an outfit. I figured I could go and do something on my own for a while and then head to the bonfire later tonight. I grabbed my clothes and hopped in the shower. I thought about the things I hated thinking about.

Like how I'm in love with Jacob Black and he didn't even know I existed. Sure I flirted and wore revealing clothes but he always chalked it up to fun and me being a girl. I even kissed him once, of course it was on a dare, and we were 9, but that was the moment I knew he was it for me. I once asked Quill what Jake thought of me and the guy could see right through me, just like everyone else. He gave me a frown and walked away and that is when I knew, I was another sister to him.

That was also the same day I realized Jake was in love with Bella. He would always show her more attention and always try to touch her in some small way. He would give her small gifts if she wasn't feeling good or in a sad mood. He would do anything she wanted and played any game she picked, at first I hated it and tried my hardest to not be around them but I couldn't let my personal feeling get in the way of a friendship that has been there for years.

Of course every year since then, when we both came for the summer, it killed me a little deeper. See Bella lived with her mom, Renée, in Jacksonville and only visited her father, Charlie, in the summers. Renée hated the small town and took Bella at age 3 away to a sunny place. I remember one year Bella told me she hated Forks almost as much as her mother did and didn't want to come back anymore but I made her think of me and Jake and how we would miss her a lot. So she stayed a few more summers until she hit 14 and then she stopped coming around.

We talked a lot during the summer through email or letters but it was never the same, Jake was never the same. He lost that sparkle in his eye and he didn't laugh as much. He was still the same guy I knew but I also knew a huge part of him was missing. Not only did it kill me to know he was like this when Bella left, but he was never like this when I left. Sometimes I wondered if maybe I should stop coming here to heal my heart, but I couldn't do that to my family.

So the first few weeks I come down, I ignore Jake as much as I can but once he sees me, I'm a goner. I had done a pretty good job of not seeing him; I came here 3 weeks ago. I should have remembered that he went for morning runs. I wiped at a lone tear when I realized he never asked me when I got here or why I was avoiding him.

I got out the shower and slowly dressed. I could only imagine the hard times this summer would be and I shuddered at the thought and couldn't wait to go home to mom.

I wore a grey plaid mini-skirt with a white 3-quarter sleeve low V-neck shirt. I stuck my waist length midnight black hair into a messy bun high on my head and brushed my teeth. Then cleaned up my mess and went into my room, Jake was lounging on my bed, the window wide open, I guess that's what happens when your bedroom is on the main floor.

"You take a long shower, did you know that?" He stated and looked at me, putting the picture of him, Bella, and I back on my night stand. It was a simple close up of the three of us laughing at some joke.

"So? Sam and Emily aren't awake yet." I asked and sat on his groin after I stuck my dirty clothes in my hamper. He gave a small sound but didn't say much more. I loved when he would let me do things like this, most people thought we were a couple with the flirting and the strange thins we do. But Jake would just laugh it off, this made my heart drop a little more.

"What are you're plans for today?" I lifted a leg and knew I probably flashed him my black cotton boy shorts since his face was slightly pink. I started painting my nails black and thought about it, I really had no idea what I wanted to do.

"I don't know. I figured maybe I would spend some alone time, maybe go walk around Forks for a little or something. You?" I finished one foot and started on the other as he responded.

"Hanging out with the guys. Maybe work on my car a little" I ran a line of paint on my toes and cursed under my breath. See how easily he could ruin something?

"That's cool." I said grabbing the nail polish remover from my vanity table and cleaned up my mess. i decided to finish up at the table, Jake gave another frown. I then did my nails and stuck them in front of my little fan to help dry faster. We didn't speak for several minutes and I could feel Jake's eyes on me.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while" I commented when I pulled out my make-up back and began doing it.

"Good. You?" He was back to looking at the picture.

"Good." I replied and added the last touches of my eyes. I did my make-up simple, nothing over the top. Eye-liner on both of my eye lids and a light layer of grey eye shadow to create a grey smokey eye. When I turned to look at Jake, he was just staring at me like he had just noticed me. I waved my hand in front of his face to see if he would react, but he didn't.

So I jumped on him, that got his attention. I ended up straddling him and he sat up, his face was just inches from mine and I wanted so bad to lean in and kiss him. I think I saw he wanted the same things in his eyes because they flickered to my lips and he moved a little closer, so I took the leap and kissed him.

He tasted like honey and it was intoxicating. I threw one hand into his shoulder length hair and pulled him closer while the other was on his neck, holding him in place. His hands were all over my back, trying to get me as close as possible. I let him control this since it was so sexy and when he wanted to slip his tongue in, I gave him full access. We kissed for who knows how long before we broke apart breathless.

He stared into my eyes and I could see the confusion there, the hunger. I didn't want to let him go but even I could hear Sam and Emily moving around upstairs. He gave me one more slow tantalizing kiss which had me moaning and the process beginning again. He flipped me so I was on the bed and he was over me, one hand on my hip, the other supporting his weight. My hands were running under his shirt, over the light 6-pack he had. I grabbed him by the hips and pulled him down and began grinding against him.

He rolled his hips into mine and I let out a growl, I could feel his smirk. This was a new side of Jake I had never seen before, maybe he was changing. I pulled away, gasping for breath and he used it to attack my neck with kisses, even pulling part of the skin into his mouth. I scratched at his back through his shirt.

There was a knock on the door. We both froze and looked at it then we looked at each other and quietly laughed.

"Jay, you up? Emily and I are going to the store to get everything we need for the bonfire tonight. Can you please clean up a bit and make sure everyone is coming?" Sam asked through the door.

"Yea." I yelled. And waited silently for as his footsteps left my door. Jake and I looked at each other and started laughing. We laughed so hard I had tears in my eyes. We sat up and I fixed my outfit, wiping the tears from my eyes after.

"Where did that come from?" He asked and I shrugged, I really didn't know what to say.

"I don't know, but I kind of liked it." I whispered scared of what he would say. He smirked at me and leaned slowly in to kiss me again, trying not to let it get out of hand by going slow.

But as soon as our lips touched it was like fire and it began again. I was straddling his lap and he was trying to pull me closer to him by my waist. My hands were under his shirt and we kissed heatedly. I wanted to do so much more but this was not the time or place for that to happen so I pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes. I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"What about Bella?" I asked after a couple of minutes of just relaxing with him.

"I don't know, it's all so confusing." He whispered and I could feel his hand loosen around my waist. I gave a sigh and climbed from him, things just got weird. I fixed my skirt and headed to the kitchen.

I was starving and I figured Jake was too since he could always eat. I made us some eggs, toast, and bacon and we ate in silence. It was the longest half hour of my life and I wanted to talk to him about everything but I wasn't ready to have a fight that would probably end badly.

When i finished breakfast, I cleaned up the house and I barely noticed when Jake left. I wanted to break down and cry but I promised Sam I would clean and make all those phone calls. So I put aside my feelings for now and did what I said I would do.

Once done with the phone calls, I started cleaning the house so it would look nice. Sam and Emily were walking through the door with tons of bags when I sat down with a book. I helped carry some in before laying everything out on the kitchen table.

"So I made the calls and cleaned the house. We have about 40 people coming to the barbecue and 20 coming to the bonfire tonight." I said and went to pack my beach bag since I knew i would probably go night swimming with the guys, it was something we did every time we had a bonfire.

"Can you help me cook? Sam had to go out for a bit for some last-minute items and wants to make sure the backyard is all set up." Emily asked from the kitchen. It was the only thing we really had in common; cooking. It was something that got us to get along and I have to admit that I had fun when I cooked with her. So for the next couple hours that's what we did; we cooked.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? Do you like it, Do you not like it?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imaginations.**

Everyone had arrived a little over an hour ago, just as the sun started setting. The sky was a beautiful array of Oranges and pinks, with small amounts of blue mixed in. Everyone was having a great time and I couldn't wait to go to the beach later with the guys and the girls.

Jake and I had stayed together all night, he would walk with me wherever I had to go inside and the other guys kept making fun of us. They would call us a couple, which made me smile cause Jake never dismissed it, it made me feel like he wanted it as well. And then he went and asked Sam if he could date me without me knowing, that was until he publicly kissed me.

After that, I kissed him when I wanted, only getting embarrassed once when Quil caught us in a heated moment again tree just inside the tree line. He had me pinned to the tree as my legs were tightly around his waist. His shirt was missing and my shirt was up to uncover my chest which had one of Jake's hands playing there.

I was grateful that he didn't mention it to the others. Jake of course was mad that we got interrupted but then I knew it was best because I wasn't that ready for him yet. Quil had looked for us because whoever was going to the beach was going to head down soon but we had to help Emily and Sam clean up first.

I went in to retrieve my bag, telling Jake to stay outside since I knew if he came in with me then we would not be joining the others at the beach. When I cam out they were all huddled around two people, it didn't really bother me until I saw Jake with his arm wrapped around some girls shoulder.

She was slender, about my height at 5' 3" and waist length wavy mahogany hair. She was pale but I bet in the light she would probably have a small tan, nothing compared to the kind I have. I couldn't see her face but by the tinkling laugh she had I had a sickening feeling I knew who it was. Seeing her father next to Billy made it clear.

So I plastered a smile on my face and walked over to them.

"Hey, I'm all set to go." I said acting like I didn't notice her.

"Jay, look who got here." Jake said pushing Bella slightly at me. I looked at her and smiled widely, giving her a big hug.

"I've missed you, how have you been? How's your mom?" I asked as I pulled away. I could hear the guys snickering comments behind me and I elbowed both Quill and Seth. She gave me a small shy smile and huddled closer into Jake. My eyes turned to slits but she didn't notice since she was looking at her feet. I could hear the guys laughing again.

"I've been good, I loved living with mom. She's good, got remarried a couple of years ago and he really loves her. What about you?" She asked looking at me and I plastered on a smile again.

"I'm glad that she's happy and I'm glad you've been good. I've been good, I still come here in the summers, I'll be moving here when I finish my senior year. I'm so excited that I'll be living here all the time, especially now that I have something here that's really important to me." I said looking at Jake with longing, but he was too busy watching Bella.

"That's good. Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked and I would have spoken but all the guys started walking down to the beach and Leah started pulling me with her.

"He's an idiot and I know that you'll be happier if you never met him." She whispered and I looked back to Jake and Bella who were deep in conversation. He was laughing at something she said and giving her my smile. I frowned and nodded at Leah who had a very sad look on her face as she looked at Sam and Emily who walked ahead of us.

"He doesn't love her like he used to. Ever since I said I rather you two be together he doesn't look at her the same. He looks at you with longing, I think he's scared of making everyone mad if he cancels the wedding." I whisper and I could see Sam look at us and I nudged Leah to show her what I meant.

"I love him so much it physically hurts me when I'm not with him. I can't take it sometimes, the pain is so much that I was thinking of leaving La Push to go live with family out in California." She whispered back and I saw Sam lose his footing for a second before he regained his composure.

We didn't say much after that, but now and then I would look back at Jake and Bella. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and she was laughing at his hair. I could just imaging him cutting it just to please her.

The whole night I was miserable with Leah. We kept ourselves distant from the others and just walked along the beach. I told about everything that happened today and told her how I was feeling. I always knew I liked Leah and I liked her even more now that I knew how much she really loved my brother.

It was going on 2 in the morning when we all decided to go home. Jake and Bella had disappeared and what we found, did not make me happy at all.

We got back to the house and they were making out against his car. It wasn't the kind of kisses we shared, they were slow and sweet movements. I froze in my spot as I looked at them, I didn't want to move but to get to the house I would have to walk past them. I could feel the tears running down my face and I could feel my brother shaking behind me.

I felt someone pull on my arm but my feet wouldn't budge, I needed him to see what he was doing to me.

"Jake" I whispered, but somehow it was enough for him to hear me. He and the other guys have always been different but lately it was like they were completely changed. He looked up at me, lust in his eyes. Bella's eyes were hazy as she looked over at us, slightly pushing Jake away in embarrassment.

Jake stood frozen at me, his eyes widening at what he was seeing. Then he looked between Bella and I and took a couple more steps back, making her even more confused.

"Jay…" He said and came toward me, I took a few steps back. Hurt crossed his features but he had no idea how this felt.

"Don't come near me." I said and ran into the house. I locked both my door and window and shut the blinds. I didn't want him coming to me and trying to talk me out of forgiving me because I wasn't sure I could ever forgive him.

I cried myself to sleep that night after I changed into some cotton shorts and a tank top.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Glad its getting people interested but what I really want to know are your thoughts? Anything you's like to see happen in the story? Anything you don't want to see in the story?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any sparkles or wild animals, just the imagination in which they play a part in. S.M has all the credit!**

I spent the next couple days locked in my room. Every couple of hours I could hear Jake bang on my door or my brother try to coax me from my hiding spot. I was always glad when night came because I was always left alone. That's when I would usually cry unless I was in the shower. I was happy that everyone else left me alone but secretly I wished Leah would come.

I kept my phone shut off and I was sure that when I turned it on I would have a ton of messages and such. I didn't want to read them all or even look at names, I just wanted to forget that day and move on. I know that is impossible but I was also going to try like crazy to move past it, even if I could never move past him.

Bella came to visit me once since the accident, I didn't want to see her. I could hear the hurt in her voice and all the confusion but then I heard her talking to Emily, apparently she likes Emily. And then she got angry and I caught a glimpse of her hitting Jake in the face and then of course somehow she broke her hand and he had to rush her to the hospital.

After about a week I finally came out of my room. I decided I needed a shower first so that's what I did. I spent an hour in the shower, too numb to cry, to numb to even think about the event anymore. After my shower I dressed in the simplest clothes I owned; cotton shorts and a t-shirt. I grabbed a pair of white socks and put them on as I made my way to the kitchen. I know I shouldn't have been surprised that everyone was here but I was.

I stopped in my tracks and took in each face, no one was smiling as they all stared at me. I stopped as I looked at Jake and Bella, my mind going over the same question: why were they here? I smiled my best smile and took a seat between Seth and Paul, which was across from Jake and Bella.

"Whats for breakfast?" I asked and the room stood quiet for a minute.

"What would you like?" Sam asked.

"Everything…is that too much?" I asked with a small smile and a few chuckles escaped the mouths of those around me.

"That's my girl." Paul said and threw his arm around me.

We all continued to chat for a while. I kept sneaking glances at Jake who was continuously staring at me. He seemed different, not at all like the boy I was with a week ago. He looked buffer, stronger, sexier. His hair was short and it saddened me to know I wouldn't be able to run my fingers through it.

I learned that the Cullen's were back from their vacation and I was kind of excited. No one on the reservation liked them, especially the little group we had here. Every time I asked about them, Paul and Sam would tense up, then they would look at each other quickly before looking away. All I know is that the kids are all adopted and they're all rich.

After breakfast I went for a walk with Leah. We talked about how I felt about what happened which made her open up about how she was feeling about Sam and Emily. We spent about an hour or two on the cliffs, going over things we should try to do to help us move on but it was a little useless since we knew we would never give up on the guys. I confessed to her about what I thought about Sam and his feeling about her and Emily and I think she brightened a bit.

I even learned why she and Sam broke up in the first place. I guess they had just had their 4 year anniversary when Sam suddenly disappeared for a week or two. She was afraid something bad had happened to him and when he came back he ignored her for a couple of days, that pissed her off so bad. She went to his house one day, surprising him. I guess they had made up after a serious amount of fighting and things breaking. The stayed together for a month or so after that and then when Emily came to visit them, she set her claws into his and it was over in a week. She said he didn't make sense when he tried to explain that he instantly loved her cousin but what confuses her more is the looks of longing he sends her.

Sometimes I think Emily is making Sam be with her somehow but I can't figure it out. And I don't think I will be figuring it out anytime soon, especially since Sam is never alone. I know he still loves Leah because he has a picture of them hiding between the mattresses in his room on his side of the bed. I figured this out when I decided to spin on him when I was younger for fun. He doesn't know I know but I thought it would be helpful information for another time.

You're all thinking why I live with Sam and Emily and not my brother Paul. Well it's because Paul has a one bedroom apartment and can't afford a bigger place with what he makes and since Sam is my cousin then he gratefully accepted me. I like it here and don't think I could ever see myself living anywhere else. I love my brother a lot but he is a man whore and I wait for the day when someone ties him down.

Leah and I talked a bit more about what we wanted to do with our lives before we decided to meet up with everyone else but I guess we didn't have to do anything because they showed up out of the blue. Paul made it clear that I wasn't allowed to jump and so did Sam, but as soon as everyone looked away I made a run for it. I could hear everyone screaming after me but I was smiling the entire way down. I landed with a perfect dive into the freezing water. I looked up and could make out the bodies of three people jumping in after me, probably thinking I needed help.

I laughed as I swam to shore, stopping just as I was about to touch the sand when i saw something swimming fast in the water toward me. At first I thought it was a shark but there was something off about the way it was swimming. Something grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the water, the thing disappeared.

"Are you insane?" I looked into the eyes of my brother, he was beyond pissed.

"I was OK. I'm always Ok, I've done this a million times. And sometimes in worse weather than this one." It was clear sky's all around and such a beautiful shade of blue. I ripped my arm from his hand and started walking away, there was no way I was going to let him tell me what to do.

"Jay are you ok?" I sighed when I heard Jake's voice behind me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"I'm still not talking to you." I whispered, tears springing to my eyes. My voice kicked and before I knew it, I was being pulled into his very warm chest.

"I am so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. If I could take it back i would, you mean so much to me." He whispered and i pushed him away, he was shocked.

"How can you say that after kissing her? After asking my brother for permission to date me?" I cried.

"I needed to know I felt nothing for her anymore. Once I kissed her, I don't know, it was just too much I guess. I need you to forgive me." He begged and my heart broke a little more at seeing the devastating look he had on his face. The tears in his eyes almost made me break and give in.

"I can't, not now." I yelled and ran to the house. I was barefoot and soaked and I couldn't care less, I could only think about the pain in my heart and the broken look on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Glad people like this story, tell me more. I wana know what you would like to see happen or not happen. I tried writing this chapter the best i could, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

That night at dinner, something that never happened before happened.

Emily had just set out dinner when Sam and Leah came walking through the door laughing. And I mean sparkles in their eyes, gripping their sides, tears down their cheeks, laughing. And boy was Emily pissed off. Once I saw the look on Emily's face I sat back with my bowl of spaghetti and enjoyed the show. This was going to be fun, I bet Leah will kick her ass and Sam will let her happen. I quickly pulled out my phone and began recording the scene.

"What is going on here?" Emily asked as she set down a plate for Sam.

"I ran into Leah on the way in here and we started talking." Sam said causally, shrugging his shoulder.

"What were you talking about?" Emily folded her hands together, she was so jealous.

"It's really non of your concern since it had nothing to do with you." Leah snapped, her face was so red from anger.

"It involves my husband so yes, it involves me." She said stepping around the kitchen table.

"What are you, his mother? Sam is his own person, he can have his own friends." Leah took a step closer, I had a huge smile on my face.

"We are not friends Leah. I know you still love my husband, but just know he doesn't love you." She replied as if it was a fact, but we knew different.

"Have you ever thought, that he doesn't love you. That he's only with you because you told him you were pregnant. Which I don't even understand because it was months ago and your as flat as I am." I choked on my soda, this was something i did not know.

"I lost the baby you bitch." Emily said as she took another step near Leah. I looked at Sam who was slightly shaking.

"You were never pregnant to begin with. The only reason we broke up all those months ago was because i was pregnant. When I lost the baby it was too much for us, you were just a rebound. I love him so much it kills me everyday to see him with the likes of you." Again I choked on my soda, that was something else I did not know and apparently Sam didn't either because the shaking stopped and he was looking at Leah with sad eyes. There was understanding in them and I swear Emily looked like she had just lost her grip on Sam.

"You are so pathetic Leah, making up lies to try to get him to be with you again. Well guess what, it won't work. We're married and he is never going to divorce me." She said and walked up to Sam, wrapping her arms around him to prove her point. Sam started shaking again and I was a little afraid this time.

"Want to know a secret?" Leah asked. "Your not really married. I hired a fake minister because I knew one day all these secrets would come out and he would want out on your ass." Leah was smirking now and I was rooting for her.

"What?" Emily screeched and went after Leah. The two of them were rolling around fighting, Leah of course was kicking her ass. Sam ran out the back door and i quickly called for some help.

Seth and Jake came crashing into the house and pulled the girls apart. I stopped the recording and knew there was more to this story.

"I told you if you ever took him away from me i would destroy you." Emily screeched.

"I don't care who knows anymore Emily, you have ruined everything." Leah was crying now and Seth pulled her into his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked out of the blue. He was wearing different shorts and I don't think anyone but me noticed it.

"Leah here isn't as innocent in all of this as she wants you to think. So what she was really pregnant and lost the baby and I wasn't. So what if we're really not married, I was there for you through everything, where was she?" Emily questioned. "She was off fucking another dude." We all looked to Leah and Seth looked sad, i think he knew the story.

"After she lost the baby, mom and dad sent her to live with Emily for a while. They thought it would help her out, help her get better. Emily took her to a party and Leah thought it would be so nice to just go out and get drunk, help her forget. She met someone there and yes she slept with him, she wasn't herself because of all the alcohol and hurting. Emily blackmailed her, she wanted Sam, always did."

"Liar." Emily yelled and tried to get away from Jake. I was so confused to everything that was going one but I really wanted to know what brought this all on? Why were Leah and Sam talking in the first place.

"I don't know who to believe. This is just too much for me now, I need you all to leave. Seth take Leah home please and take good care of her. Emily, I think you should go back to your parents for a while, until I decide on what I want. Jay do you think you can stay with Paul for a few nights? I just really need to be alone for a while." I nodded but I honestly did not want to be at Paul's and I think everyone knew that.

I went to my room and packed a few bags, i didn't know how long i would be gone but I knew it would be at least a week, two at the most. Jake was at my door when I came back from using the bathroom. I couldn't look at him, I didn't know what I would say.

"You can stay with me if you want. We have the girls' room and since they don't live at home then its empty and I'm sure Billy will let you stay as long as you needed." He was trying to be kind, trying to make it up to me. I thought it was sweet and I thought maybe i could leaner to forgive him with time.

"Thanks, I think I might take you up on that. Can you promise me something though?" I asked as i faced him fully. He looked me in the eyes, dead serious on accepting anything I asked of him. "Promise no Bella, no games, no nothing. Just you and me and the best friendship ever, i miss the old us."

He gave me my smile and my heart melted. Yes i was still mad at him but I didn't hate him like i thought i did.

"I promise that there will be nothing but us." I really wanted him to kiss me but I settled for a hug and boy was he hot.

"Jake, your hot. I think you have a fever, you should go to the doctor." I said and he chuckled. Then told me he felt fine and that if anything more happens he would go get checked. Then he helped me with my three bags and we left to his house.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you guys like this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing**

The next couple days we fell into an easy routine. I would spend the day with Bella at her place or we would go out. It was kind of easy to forgive her since she had no idea what was happening with Jake and I. We talked so much that I was always talked out by the time I got home, Jake would always laugh when I refuse to say anything for the first hour I got home.

We talked about her mom and her husband Phil. We talked about the new baby brother she had, he was so cute (she showed pictures) and he looked just like Bella. He just turned one, Bella was happy that his birthday party was before she left. She was always close with her bother and knew she would miss him a lot. We talked about Kim and her boyfriend Jared and about how it was sick how much he loved her even though she was such a bitch.

He was like Sam in a way. They had similarities and such but Jared wasn't as tall or as built as Sam was. Or my brother for that matter, he was smaller but still the same. Tan skin, tribal tattoo on left shoulder, short hair, runs a little hotter than normal, and is always missing at certain points in the day. It was weird and I would have to put this knowledge away for further use.

We talked about me and the move that'll happen next year when I finished high school. Bella begged me to move sooner and go to school with her in Forks but I knew that since I lived on the Rez that I would have to go to school on the Rez. She hated having to be the new girl for her last year of high school. We talked about her father Charlie and what it would be like to live with him.

She didn't bring up Jake and for that I was grateful. I didn't know if I could talk to her about him, after I knew that nothing would ever happen between them. We talked about the Cullen's and how the 'Father" was a doctor. She told me she already met him since she had to go make sure they had all her records. She said he was so handsome and not normal looking.

He was pale white, his skin was so cold, and his eyes were gold. I laughed at her but then she looked at me so seriously I stopped laughing. We talked about the 'Mother' and how she owned a diner in town that had food that was out of this world. She applied for a job there and heard back from her today. She had an interview with her tomorrow and I promised to come over early to keep her calm.

We didn't really talk about the kids since she didn't meet them or get a glimpse at any of them but she promised she would call me as soon as she knew anything about them. I went home laughing and extremely tired, it was late in to the night that dinner was cold when I got there. Of course Jake and Billy ate since they knew to expect me home really late if I was at Bella's.

On the days that I wasn't at Bella's I tried to hangout with the gang. We saw movies and went fishing and went to the beach A LOT. Sam was always missing from the group and Leah would always look sad, I tried my best to cheer her up. So she was always my go-to girl when she came with. Sometimes it would just be us girls since the boys wanted to do something else and we just stayed at her place playing games or something with Seth and their parents.

Every-night I spent with Jake in his room. Most nights I would fall asleep with him in his bed and he wouldn't move me. Well the first couple of days I slept in his sister's room but I soon found that it was much harder to fall asleep than if I was with Jake. So I just began sleeping in his room, but I would always change in the girls' room. He didn't deserve anymore then just having me in the room with him.

About 2 weeks after not seeing Sam, I started to get worried about him so I went to the house. I walked right in since I had a key and the place looked just like it had when I was last here. So I cleaned up bit and just trashed the moldy bowls. I sprayed down the place because it smelled like dog for some reason. I did laundry and put it all away and switched out my old clothes for new ones since I didn't want to wear the same outfits again.

Sam wasn't int he house but I did notice that all of Emily's things were gone which met she had come back and he didn't want her. I had hope for Leah but i didn't want to tell her what I found because I didn't know if it meant that Sam wanted Leah. I made sure everything in the backyard got away since we were suppose to get a bad storm tonight. I then border the house with the storm shades, trying to make sure it was all secure before I left. I didn't want this beautiful house to be destroyed, this was my home away from home and it would kill if we lost it.

I got home just as it started pouring out and i was just thankful that i was on the porch just as the water came down and i wasn't drenched. I walked inside to find not only Billy and Jake but Sam and Leah, they all looked grim. Jake wouldn't look at me and I knew something was wrong, he had tears coming down his face. I didn't know what to say so I quietly brought my things to my room and took a few deep breaths.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT RELATED**

I took a few deep breathes and went to grab a cup of water. My throat was dry and I figured if I had something in my hand I would feel slightly better. I leaned against the wall in the living room close to the front door.

"You should sit." Sam said and stood so that I could take his spot next to Leah. This was serious if he wanted me to sit while they gave me the bad news.

"I rather stand." I stated and he slowly sat down. "So why does everyone look so down?" I asked taking another sip. Sam looked at Jake then Billy who nodded as if he should tell me what was going on.

"I was just letting everyone know that Emily is gone and you will be coming back to the house with Leah and I when the storm passes." He said and I thought this was great news. "Of course there are things that have to be sorted out and talked about, but Leah and I want to work on things.

"Finally, I'm so happy for the two of you and although I love it here I really would like my own room again." I said and Billy chuckled but it wasn't his normal happy one, it sounded sad. "Can I at least stay until Monday?" I really wanted to spend some alone time with Jake.

"I don't think so sweetie." Leah said looking at Jake.

"We also got to talking that maybe you shouldn't come over anymore." I froze mid sip. I was confused, did they not like having me here?

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked looking from one face to another.

"No sweetie. Of course not," Leah said and she came over to hold me. "It's just, some things have happened and we don't think you should be around it."

"Like what?" I was angry now.

"I don't want to hurt you, I care deeply about you." Those words were never good. "But nothing can happen between us. Bella and I want to try things out, to see if there is anything between us." Jake's words choked me and I couldn't breathe.

"How could you? I trusted you; I let you in after what happened. I trusted her and everything we talked about." I had tears rolling down my face and I don't remember when the glass fell to the floor. "I hate you Jacob Black." I yelled and his tear stained face finally looked up at me. Our eyes met for a slit second before I ran out the house and into the raging storm.

I could hear my name being called from behind me but I didn't look back, I couldn't I just wanted to run and never stop, so that's what I did.

I knew the woods like the back of my hand, I could go anywhere I wanted and they wouldn't be able to find me. I ran until I came to the little cottage I took as my own. It was run down when I found it years ago and every summer since then I fixed it up. Eventually I learned that it was on the border of La Push and Forks and that the Cullen's owned it. That didn't stop me from coming here though because honestly I thought of it as mine and I would fight for as long as I needed to keep it.

I sank on the bed and curled up with the blanket to cry my heart out. I was just too trusting and come morning, major changes were going to be made. And frankly I didn't care you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I loved the reviews and here is the one and only Jake's P.O.V. There will not be another one in this story, I am just writing it to help clear some confusion. I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you can name from Twilight!**

_Jake's P.O.V_

After I kissed Bella, I tried to give Jayce some space while trying to be there for her. Of course she went into hiding mode and i was getting pissed off looks from everyone and I know I did the dumbest thing ever but I don't know what made me do it.

One minute I was saying goodbye to Bella because she was going home, the next minute we hugged and then BAM. Our lips were molding together and it felt so damn good but the look on my beautiful Jayce's face tore me apart. I didn't want to hurt her and I definitely didn't want her mad at me. I mean I had just publicly told everyone we were dating and hell we got a little touchy feely there a couple times. Jayce means a lot to me and even though in the past all I wanted to do was date Bella, but not this time.

When she finally came out of her room, it just had to be when Bella was over. Not only was Bella just starting to forgive me for what I did, but so were the guys. She looked hurt and kind of pissed but the only thing I could concentrate was how much I missed being near her. I missed the way her eyes lit up at the sight of everyone and I missed the way she would joke about the little things. I realized in that moment that I was starting to fall in love with her.

Which really shocked the shit out of me because I was never really into this girl. For as long as I could remember, it had always been Bella for me but now I could see how wrong I was. I hoped that she could forgive me one day and we could start over because I needed this girl in my life. We were told that the Cullen's were back, but who really cared about that, right?

I guess we weren't allowed near them and they weren't allowed on the Reservation. No one asked why just that is they came to get Sam, Paul, or Jared.

Leah took Jayce out after we ate and the guys just relaxed and played video games, we were going to meet up with them later.

"So Jake..." Bella asked and I was confused for a minute until it dawned on me that she was uncomfortable.

"I know the feeling," I muttered. "I want her to forgive me too." I sighed and she laid her head on my shoulder. We didn't speak much and that was fine with me because all i really cared about was what Jayce was doing. I was barely paying attention to what everyone else was doing.

We met up with them about lunch time and decided we would go cliff diving. Of course Paul and Sam refused to let her jump,. even though she's done it a million times. And Jayce being Jayce took the chance of jumping when they weren't looking. For some reason the other two got really upset over this and jumped right after her and then in I went because I thought maybe she needed me.

"Jay, are you ok?" I asked in a soft voice not wanting to scare her. She seemed really pissed off.

"I'm still not talking to you." She whispered. I could see the tears in her eyes and her voice wasn't that great. I pulled her into my chest, just needing to feel her against me.

"I am so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. If I could take it back i would, you mean so much to me." I whispered, feeling her relax but out of no where she pushed me away. I was shocked and a little confused.

"How can you say that after kissing her? After asking my brother for permission to date me?" She was crying and I didn't know how to answer her. So I just did my best.

"I needed to know I felt nothing for her anymore. Once I kissed her, I don't know, it was just too much I guess. I need you to forgive me." I begged her, willing to get on my knees but there was no need since she whispered

"I can't, not now." Before running off.

After that life was a little hard but then it got a little better.

Leah and Emily got into a fight and since I was already hanging out with Seth I went with him to break it apart. What happened in there was sad and I don't like to think about it much. I was shocked when Sam told everyone to leave and told Jay to stay with Paul for a few nights. The look on her face said she did not want to stay there but was agreeing anyway.

"You can stay with me if you want. We have the girls' room and since they don't live at home then its empty and I'm sure Billy will let you stay as long as you needed." I was trying to be nice and I really wanted her to stay with me so that we could work on things.

"Thanks, I think I might take you up on that. Can you promise me something though?" I would agree to anything she wanted as long as she stayed at my no Bella, no games, no nothing. Just you and me and the best friendship ever, I miss the old us."

"I promise that there will be nothing but us." She hugged me and it was more then I could have wanted in that moment.

"Jake, your hot. I think you have a fever, you should go to the doctor."

I told her I was fine then helped her with the bags she packed to my house. She settled in nicely, I guess, and even though I wanted her to stay in my room, I wasn't going to push her.

The next couple days we fell into an easy routine. I would drop Jayce off at Bella's house then i would meet up with the guys and either work on my car or run around on the beach. Sometimes we even went for long runs in the woods. When she would get home later in the night I would tease her about not speaking to me. It always made her smile and I was glad I could make her happy in some way.

I never asked her about what she did with Bella or what they talked about because I was going to do anything to stick to my promise. I think she was grateful for that because we didn't really fight like I thought we would be doing. Once in a while she would come home really late and I would always leave her food in the microwave since after the first time it happened, dad and I, made our own little routine.

Sometimes she would come home and reek of dead things and I couldn't figure it out. One day Sam stopped by and caught the smell and casually asked what it was. I told him Jayce sometimes comes home smelling like it and i figured it was cause she was running in the woods. That was my guess but I knew by the look on Sam's face that there was something else going on.

Especially when my temper started flaring more easily and the slightest things made me mad. Of course I was never like that with Jayce, she always made me feel calm. It always happened when I was with the guys or when Sam would talk about Emily. I saw Sue, the towns doctor, because I was indeed getting a fever and my bones were starting to hurt me.

On the days that she wasn't at Bella's we hung out with the gang. We saw movies and went fishing and went to the beach A LOT. Sam was always missing from the group if Leah came with us and I could always tell it hurt her. I could understand what she was going through because I felt hurt whenever I was away from Jayce for more than a couple minutes.

After the first couple nights of sleeping in my sister's room, Jayce started spending the night with me. If I was already asleep when she got home she would climb into bed with me and I couldn't care less. Of course she never changed in front of me or got dressed and I respected her privacy and never asked why. I had seen her in as little as a bikini but i was going to show her that I respected her.

About 2 weeks after not seeing Sam, I started to get worried about him so I went to the house. I walked right in since I had a key and the place looked just like it had when I was last here. So I cleaned up bit and just trashed the moldy bowls. I sprayed down the place because it smelled like dog for some reason. I did laundry and put it all away and switched out my old clothes for new ones since I didn't want to wear the same outfits again.

About 2 weeks after Jayce moved in with us, she went to Sam's. So I spent the day with Sam because there was something he really needed to talk to me about. At first I couldn't understand what it was because i was more confused as to why he would take me so deep into the woods when there was a major storm coming in. But then, he threw the first punch.

And then the second, and before I knew it. I was a giant ass wolf, baring my teeth at Sam before he too became a wolf. He told me all about what we were and what our purpose was. He told me about the Cullen's and vampires and why they couldn't come onto our lands. He talked about Bella becoming close with them and how I couldn't see Jayce for a while. When I asked him why, he said because I wasn't in control over my emotions yet and couldn't put her in danger.

He told me about my bloodline and that I was future Alpha of the pack one day which consisted of him, Paul, Jared, and now me. He told me I needed to come up with a good reason why Jayce and I couldn't hangout for a while and the only thing I could come up with was something I knew would kill her.

When we got back to my place, Leah was there with my dad. I guess they reconciled their differences because he kissed her like it would be the last time he did that.

When we all got inside, dad was sitting there with a big grin on his face and he called me a man. He told me all about the great things I would do now for my people. He talked about the ups and downs to being a wolf and the thing that rang in my ears were 'imprint' and 'soulmate.' He told me how Jayce couldn't be my soulmate because she was half white and in past times and til this day, an imprint has always been 100% Quilette.

It broke my heart to know that one day i would love someone else without ever loving them, if that makes sense. That I would never again be able to be with Jayce the way we both want to. I kept my head down and couldn't look at her, the tears flew down my face.

Sam alpha ordered me not to phase when she left the room. When she came back I did everything I could to not look at her because I couldn't see the hurt look written all over her face as Sam told her we couldn't be friends. I couldn't look at her as I told her I was going to be with Bella, i could just imagine the pain written there and can only imagine what Bella would think.

"I hate you." The words rang loud in my ears and I caught her eyes seconds before she ran out the door and what I felt was nothing to the pain I thought I was going to feel.

I felt love and joy and happiness. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and told her everything was going to be ok now. That I take back everything I said and that we could be together forever. I was so happy and I couldn't place the feeling. She was everything to me and she made the world seem brighter. Like i wasn't cursed but i was given a gift.

"Imprint" Left my mouth just as Sam ran after her, I couldn't move even though every fiber in my being said to run after her because of the storm. I was frozen in place and i prayed I would become unfrozen soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I'm glad you guys like it so far. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately I have literally been working 10 hour shifts lately. But I promise to update at least two chapters today. So here is a little summary…**

_**Bella came back and accidently screwed up Jake ad Jayce's new relationship. Emily and Leah got into a huge fight which made Sam and Emily break-up and Sam and Leah get back together. That also got Jayce to forgive both Bella and Jake and even begin to give Jake another chance. But with the Cullen's being back Jake shifted and Sam made him break-up with Jayce. Which ultimately made her hate him and him imprint on her. Now she's a whole new girl and ready to face her new hell.**_

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight!**

I woke up and could just feel the eyes on me which surprisingly didn't scare me as much as it should. I sighed and rolled over to look at the 5 figures before stretching and sitting up.

The first thing I noticed were the eyes, they were a beautiful shade of gold. Then I noticed their pale skin and thought they needed more sun. Last I noticed the smiles they each had and for some reason it made me smile.

"You do know it's rude to stare, right?" I asked getting up and stretching again.

"And you know trespassing is illegal right?" The tall blonde asked in a harsh tone, she looked angry. I could tell something was bothering her and it had nothing to do with me.

"This place is mine. When I found it, it was run down and dirty. There was weeds growing everywhere and trash all around it from party people. I was surprised the structure was even holding. But I fixed it, every year since I was 13. I spent everything on this place so I don't care if it belongs to you or not, it's mine now and I will fight for it." I said passionately; ready to kick some ass if I needed to.

The blonde girl smiled at me before reaching out her hand and handing me a white envelope. I was confused at first before I looked inside and saw the deed to the cottage and how it was now in my name.

"My mom, Esme, thought you could use it more than us." A small girl with super short hair said. She was smiling and I backed a little away because honestly, someone who is that happy is frightening. This made the blonde smile even more.

"Thanks. I'm Jayce and you must be the Cullen's." I said and sat on the bed, putting the deed in the night stand."

"Yea but how did you know that?" A big muscled guy asked and I had to say that he was quite hot. But I knew he was taken because the blonde was hanging all over him.

"Bella told me about you, she thinks you're…strange but it's exciting to her. She was always a little weird but hey I don't judge." I said thinking of my now ex-best friend. "Anyway that's not important anymore, so I told you my name."

"I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper." The way too hyper girl said and pulled the guy next to her closer. He had this small smile that I thought was cute and his face reminded me of a guy who was pretending to be happy when on the inside he really wasn't, and I couldn't blame him.

"I'm Emmett and this is my fiancé Rosalie." The muscled god said with his boyish smile. He had two dimples that I just wanted to poke badly but I resisted because I thought that might be a little weird. Rosalie I thought was pretty and I liked that she didn't seem fake. She seemed like the type of girl to tell it as it is and that she didn't care who she hurt and that was kind of nice.

"I'm Edward." I stared at him and thought he was a little curious since he was staring intently at me. It was as if he was trying to find something that wasn't there but if he tried hard enough he would find it. I stared at him and thought he was cute but not my type, I could definitely see what Bella liked about him. "You know Bella?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yea she's my best friend, or she was until yesterday. Now she's dead to me and I don't care what anyone thinks." I said kind of sadly. Edward looked angry for a moment before he composed himself. Rosalie sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked and I nodded.

"There's this guy who I care for, so much. But he's always had a thing for Bella. A couple weeks ago he asked me out then the same day I found him making out with Bella. I forgave her because she didn't know about us. Then I forgave him and it was going great, you know. Then last night he told me he and Bella were going to see if they could be a couple and that he didn't want anything to do with me basically." I said and I could feel the tears coming on but I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm me down.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered and his eyes looked sad. I shrugged and sat up straighter.

"I'm going to talk her to her soon because I need to hear from her what happened. But for now I'm going to be turning over a new leaf. First I need new clothes, then a new haircut or something." I muttered to myself and Alice squeaked. I jumped at the sound and everyone laughed.

"Shopping spree," she said but I looked sick to my stomach. She did have a good sense of fashion but it wasn't one that I wanted.

"No offense Alice but I rather go with Rosalie. I feel kind of bad for this but your sense of fashion isn't something I want. I want sexy and daring and I want to show them I can be tough. Her look says that and yours says I'm confident yes but I'm girly as well." I said looking at both their outfits.

Alice was in white skinny jeans and a form fitting halter top. It was paired with some heels and a hat which was cute and all but Rosalie's outfit screamed at me. She wore a mini black skirt with a white wife beater. He had on thigh high black heeled boots.

The girls looked at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation before Alice sighed and she left with Jasper. Edward smiled at us before he too left. That left me with Emmett and Rosalie but too soon they kissed and he left as well.

"Looks like it's just you and me for the day; where shall we start?" She asked getting up and walking over to the closet.

"It's empty; I don't really spend nights here. I usually just come here to relax and get away from everyone. But as soon as I move here officially, I want to move here so that way I have my own place." She laughed and took my hand.

"When we get back, you'll be a new person." She said and indeed she was right.


End file.
